


SpiceCream Week 2021

by CherryPopz



Series: Months/Weeks/Challenges [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A Silent Voice - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gamer, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Amputation, Amputee Cinder Fall, Assassin Cinder Fall, Assassin Neopolitan (RWBY), Bisexual Cinder Fall, Bisexual Female Character, Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon Mute Character, Cinder Can't Admit Faults, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guns, Knives, Mentions of Sex, Modern Assassins, No Dialogue, No Smut, One Night Stands, Only One Bed, Plans of Murder, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smug Neopolitan, Valentine's Day, rwbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: My drabbles for SpiceCream Week 2021, hosted on Tumblr!
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Series: Months/Weeks/Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100870
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider the first 4 chapters one continuous story.

Neopolitan lifted the blanket up, slowly nudging herself up next to Cinder. She curled up against Cinder's back, wishing to herself that Cinder didn't notice her. Night always brought Neo nightmares and unpleasant memories, and she couldn't sleep without having someone next to her. Since Roman died, Neo hasn't gotten much sleep, so now that Neo was somewhat aligned with Cinder, she was hoping she could get a good night's sleep.

Cinder stirred from her sleep, feeling something warm snuggled up against her back. She tensed immediately, worried that something was going to attack her, but relaxed when she realized that it was just Neo. She wasn't sure why Neo had decided to climb into bed with her, but she had to admit that it felt nice having someone curled up next to her. She could scold Neo in the morning... Or she could just pretend she never noticed... Yeah, she was going to do the second one.

Neo brought her hand up, reaching forward to touch Cinder's arm, but the fear of touching something so horrific made her pull back. Cinder's Grimm arm. Neo couldn't find any logical reason as to why Cinder had replaced her lost arm with one of a Grimm. Surely it would have been easier, and much safer, to just get a robotic arm. Cinder had mentioned to Neo about the woman she was working for, named Salem. She didn't go into much detail, but apparently Salem was the creator of the Grimm, or something like that. Neo wasn't sure how much of that she believed, but if that was true, it meant the Salem was the one who gave Cinder this arm.

Cinder could feel Neo's eyes burning into the back of her arm. Cinder always kept her arm hidden as best as she could. It was only a reminder that Cinder was trapped in this life now. She once had the opportunity to have a better life. To become a huntress, and make a better difference in the world, but Cinder was always too selfish for that. She chose to look out for herself, instead of others. Now she was stuck serving an unstoppable monster. Of course Cinder wanted to get away from Salem, but she was in too deep at this point for anything like that. Her arm was a reminder of the cage Salem had trapped her in. A painful reminder.

Neo took a deep breath, forcing out all of her anxieties of touching Cinder's arm. She slowly reached forward again, her hand visibly shaking as she closed the gap between the two of them. Neo reached up, past Cinder's arm, and placed her small hand on Cinder's shoulder, right above the cut-off of where the skin met the Grimm.

Cinder chocked back her gasp of Neo's touch. It was so gentle and soft. Hard to believe it was the hand of the woman who had just tried to kill her only a few days before. Maybe teaming up with Neo and traveling to Atlas together wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Baby Its Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider the first 4 chapters one continuous story.

"Gods, it's so fucking cold out here!" Cinder cursed, having only taken a couple steps outside her stolen airship before she felt the chill of Mantle's air. She had her arms wrapped around her body, shivering as she tried to walk through the snow.

Neo watched Cinder from the comfort and warmth of the airship with an amused smirk. Of course it was cold, they were in Mantle. It amused Neo to see Cinder completely forget that she could warm herself using her semblance. Or, she could've dressed warmer. Neither of them were exactly dressed for Atlas weather, but Neo hadn't known they were going to Atlas beforehand, and would have dressed warmer if she had known. Cinder, on the other hand, had just gotten a new outfit for their trip, and she chosen to sport a black tank top and shorts that were, to give credit were credit was due, mostly covered with a black shoulder cape worn over her left arm and black knee-high laced heeled boots. Cinder definitely had an interesting taste in fashion, but it had failed to prepare her for their trip.

Cinder's face was flushed red from the cold, and she turned to face Neo with a frustrated scowl, "Are you coming?" She barked, angrily.

Neo raised an eyebrow in response.

"Fine!" Cinder's nostrils flared, "But I'm not sharing the food I find." She turned to march back into the snow, but stopped in her tracks after something soft had bounced off the back of her head. She turned back to face Neo, but her jaw fell open when she saw Neo tossing a loaf of bread up and down in her hand, smirking. Cinder slowly looked down in the snow at what Neo had thrown at her. It was also a loaf of bread. "Oh." She whispered.

Neo was snickering to herself, the loaf in one hand, the other covering her mouth.

Cinder snatched the loaf of bread off the ground and began trudging threw the snow back towards the airship. "You could have said something before I got out." Cinder snapped.

Neo rolled her eyes and pointed back at her throat, for the second time on their journey together.

"Yeah, yeah!" Cinder growled, her eye sparking her Maiden's glow, "I know you can't talk! You could've written it down or whatever."

Neo's smirk turned into a frown. She scoffed and turned to the loaf in her hand, stomping over to the pilot's seat of the airship. She sat down and threw her feet over the steering wheel as she ate, completely ignoring Cinder in the back.

Cinder sat cross-legged on the floor, opening her own loaf. Cinder opened her mouth to ask if they had any condiments to put on the bread, but decided that Neo wasn't in the mood. She could apologize for attacking Neo with something beyond her control, but Cinder would rather die. Cinder nibbled on the dry, plain bread, wishing she had some sort of jelly or jam to make it taste better.


	3. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider the first 4 chapters one continuous story.

"So, Cinder," Salem smiled, "Who is this new recruit you've brought us?" Salem was petting her large Hound creature. The Grimm seemed to be smiling at Salem's touch.

"I already told you," Cinder replied, "Neo is someone who can help us." Cinder flinched from her words hastily added, "I mean, you."

"Yes, but I am sensing that there's something you're not telling me." Salem replied, a raised eyebrow taunting her underling, slightly, "I really hope that you'll share what your hiding with me."

Cinder bit down on her tongue, debating what to say. "Alright," Cinder started after a moment, "There is something I feel I should tell you."

"Then share," Salem gestures with her hand, the red vein-like marks seemingly threatening Cinder.

"Neo is my... Partner..." Cinder began.

"In crime?" Salem interrupted, looking annoyed, "Yes, I know. The two of you delivered the lamp."

"No," Cinder looked up, biting her lip in hesitation, "I mean she's my... Girlfriend." Cinder blushed softly at the words leaving her mouth.

Salem's eyes widen, her face twisting in surprise, though Cinder couldn't tell if it was shock from believing the lie, or disbelief of Cinder's outrageous claim. "Your girlfriend?" She asked, mulling over what she heard. Salem tapped the arm of her chair with one hair, rubbing the head of her Hound with the other.

Cinder's breath shook as she tried to read Salem's face, but couldn't understand her blank face. Had she believed her? Was she going to call her out for lying?

"I'll be honest, Cinder," Salem finally spoke, "I had assumed you were straight."

Cinder breathed out a soft sigh of relief. Salem probably didn't believe her, but it fixed things for now. "Well, actually, my Grace," Cinder said, "I identify as bisexual." Cinder decided to back up her lie by telling a truth, that way it sounded more believable. Besides, her sexuality didn't matter, as long as Cinder got the power she deserved.

"I don't need to hear about your sex life," Salem chuckled softly, making Cinder blush in embarrassment, "You are excused."

Cinder rose to her feet, bowed slightly at Salem, and made her way out of Salem's throne room, staring at the ground. Her mind was racing with relief, and bumped into someone. She shook her head out of her thoughts and looked up at Neo standing in front of her, her mouth open in shock.

"Listen," Cinder growled in a hushed voice, grabbing Neo by the arm, "I only told her that so she would leave us alone about us and our failure at taking the Winter Maiden's powers, so don't get any ideas."

Neo pulled away from Cinder with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and eyed Cinder up and down.

"You got that?" Cinder asked, annoyed and embarrassed.

Neo nodded and walked past Cinder, smacking Cinder on the behind as she passed.

"Hey!" Cinder steamed, whirling around to face the smaller woman, but was met with Neo's smirk. She blew a kiss at Cinder with a wink, turn on her heel, and walked down the hallway.


	4. Only One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider the first 4 chapters in one continuous story.

Cinder rubbed at her eye with her non-grimm hand, yawning as she turned the corner to her room. Opening the door, she turned to lay down, but stopped suddenly when she saw she wasn’t alone in the room.

Neo blinked at Cinder in surprise on the bed, unsure as to why Cinder had walked into her room.

“What the hell?” Cinder growled, “Why are you in here?”

“Salem thought it was the best place to put her.” Tyrian said from the doorway, his face twisted in a smug grin. “Seeing as she didn’t know she was coming, and that she’s your girlfriend .” He drug out the last word in a song tone.

Cinder flushed, completely forgetting that she had told Salem that Neo was her girlfriend in order to hide their secret plans of collecting the Winter Maiden’s powers and relics and running before Salem could stop them.

“She is your girlfriend,” Tyrian raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t she?”

With her back turned to Tyrian, Cinder's eye flicked up at Neo, who looked at her with smug eyes. This was the moment that would make or break her lie with Salem. If Neo was her girlfriend, they shouldn't care about sharing a room together. Slowly, Cinder decided she couldn't let the truth slip out. "Of course she is." Cinder said.

Neo smiled at Cinder's reply, and rose to her feet. Neo made her way over to Cinder, and wrapped her arms around Cinder with a cheesy grin, and batted her eyelashes up at Cinder.

"If you say so," Tyrian cackled, "Sweet dreams!" He back out of the doorway of Cinder's room, allowing the door to shut behind him.

Cinder waited to hear Tyrian's footsteps disappear from behind the door before she pushed Neo away from her.

Neo rolled her eyes, and bowed slightly towards Cinder with an annoyed sigh.

Cinder let out a small sigh and turned her head away from Neo. "Thank you for playing along," She muttered, "You didn't have too do that."

Neo blinked in surprise at Cinder's words. Yes, she had wanted an apology from Cinder, but she hadn't expected actually getting one from her.

"I can sleep on the floor," Cinder said, "You can take the bed."

Neo shook her head and quickly jumped onto the bed. She scrunched herself over to the edge of the bed against the wall and patted the bed beside her, signaling to Cinder that they could share.

"Just like on the airship, right?" Cinder chuckled awkwardly.

Neo nodded with a genuine smile, before she turned over, her back towards Cinder as she readied herself to go to sleep.

Cinder slowly took off her boots and set them by the side of the bed, before she laid down next to Neo. Cinder was a bit shocked at how much room was left between herself and Neo, who was snuggled up against the wall. Cinder curled herself up into the fetal position, allowing herself to drift off into sleep next to her "girlfriend."


	5. Gamer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!

Cinder yawned and turned to check the time. It was already 2 am, and she wasn't even halfway done with Neo's recent video.

Neo was a pro-gamer on Twitch, but she sucked at editing videos, so Cinder offered to edit her videos. Some people thought their relationship was a bit off, seeing as Neo was paying Cinder to edit her videos, while also dating Cinder. A lot of people seemed to think that Neo was abusing her power over Cinder as her part-time boss, but it was nothing like that. Neo was also teaching Cinder sign-language, so that Cinder could make her own videos, reaching to a broader audience.

Since Neo was mute, she couldn't relay what was going on in her head while she was playing, so Cinder dubbed over the parts where Neo screamed, looked pissed, etc.

Cinder jumped at a small touch against the small of her back, but relaxed when she realized that it was her girlfriend.

'Maybe you should finish in the morning.' She signed, yawning.

"I'm almost done," Cinder leaned back in her chair, "Besides, you have a schedule to keep."

Neo shook her head and pulled Cinder's chair away from the computer's monitor.

"Neo!" Cinder complained, reaching towards her work, but not having the energy to stand up and get back over there on her own. "I swear, I'm almost done!"

'No, you're not.' Neo signed, rolling her eyes as she dragged the chair full of her girlfriend towards their bedroom. She made a mental note to lecture Cinder in the morning for making her drag the wheeled-chair over the carpet. 


	6. High School/College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo runs into a old "friend" from her elementary days, who asks her a question she'd never expected to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little drabble of an "A Silent Voice" au for Cinder and Neo. If you haven't seen the movie yet, go watch it! But make sure to bring tissues! :_)

Neo jumped sightly at the sudden weight of a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see a woman standing in front of her with a small blush.

The woman had short black hair that came just past her ears, and amber colored eyes. She wore a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, and was wearing long, ripped jeans with black ankle boots. She had an eyepatch her her left eye, and a prosthetic left arm.

Neo's confusion faded into a small jolt of terror, as she realized who this woman was in front of her.

"Hello," The woman began, "Do you remember me? We were in the sixth grade together. I'm Cinder Fall." She smiled softly at Neo.

Neo did her best to return the kind smile, but the memories of her elementary days with Cinder came flooding back to fast for her to bare. She turned on her heel and ran down the hallway of the school.

"Wait!" Cinder called after her, running to catch up with the smaller girl, "Please come back!"

Neo jumped down the stairs leading to the second floor, and ran into the main hallway were she hide behind one of the pillars of the school. She crouched in the fetal position, hoping that Cinder wouldn't notice her.

"There you are!" Cinder huffed, running to stand in front of Neo again. "Hey," Cinder said, in a softer voice than before.

Neo slowly stood back on her feet, and stared up at Cinder.

Cinder opened the backpack that was hanging off her shoulder and pulled out a water-worn book. "You left this behind." She said, signing the words with her hands as she said it.

Neo gasped slightly as she watched Cinder use sign language. 'You know sign? Why?' She signed back.

"Why do I know sign language?" Cinder read out loud, watching Neo's hands. "I took a class." She replied, holding out the book towards Neo. "Here you go. I wanted to return this."

Neo slowly took the book from Cinder's right hand, staring down at it. It was the book her sixth grade teacher gave her for the students in her class to right messages to her. Since Neo was mute, she had a hard time communicating with the kids, so the teacher had given her the book to make it easier for her to make friends in her new class. Look at how well that turned out.

"You might not really want to see it," Cinder went on, "But I took it from you, and that wasn't fair." She paused for a moment, blushing at her self for taking a deep breath, before she looked back down into Neo's heterochromatic eyes. "I was wondering, if you and me could be friends?" She signed slowly.

Neo was holding the book up in front of her mouth, staring at Cinder with wide eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears as she hide behind the book.

Cinder took a couple steps away from Neo in guilt and embarrassment. "I'm sorry," She shook her head, "Please don't cry."


	7. Valentine's Day-Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin AU, where a Valentine's Day breakfast turns a bit darker.

Cinder evilly to herself as she finished pour the last bit of orange juice into her cup. She looked around at the breakfast set up she had prepared while Neo slept in.

Cinder was sent to assassinate Neopolitan, a rival assassin of Cinder's organization. Cinder always tried to make their target as clueless as possible, and why would Neo ever suspect her anyways? Cinder was missing her left eye and arm, making her the least suspected assassin in her organization. Cinder wasn't a fan of this being her cover, but it was effective.

Neo entered the kitchen, yawning. She was wearing the outfit she had on last night when they met for their date, though it was all wrinkled from spending the night being thrown in the corner after their drunken selves decided to have a night cap. Her heterochromatic eyes widened in surprise at the breakfast waiting for her on the table. She pointed at her then back at the table with a confused expression.

"I hope you don't mind," Cinder gave a false smile, "But I was hoping you could join me for breakfast before you left." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "I've never done the "one-night-stand" thing before." A lie, of course, but Neo looked at her with a sympathetic smile. Her cover was working perfectly. She thought that an assassin like Neo would be smarter than to accept this gesture, but perhaps she didn't think Cinder capable?

Neo sat down in the seat that Cinder pulled out for her, and began eating the pancakes that Cinder had made. Cinder sat next to her and began to eat the ones on her plate. She excused herself when the toaster dinged, and turned her blind eye to the toast.

Neo quickly slipped a finger into her orange juice glass, watching her black nail polish turn pink. Cinder had put some sort of poison into her glass. How cute. Neo watched as Cinder buttered the toast and poured just a bit of her orange juice into Cinder's nearly empty glass, not enough to make a noticeable difference, but enough to get some of the poison out.

Cinder turned back towards the table and immediately noticed that there was more juice in her glass than she had left. Cinder had purposely drank her orange juice to a certain point to see if Neo had picked up on her mission. Neo's right pointer finger's nail was pink, and Cinder had to give her props for not lowering her guard.

Cinder made her way back to the table, and smiled at Neo. She felt the gun she had strapped to her thigh begin to slip, so she crossed her leg to cover the weapon. "Enjoying your breakfast?" She asked.

Neo's eye darted down at Cinder's leg and saw the black handle of the gun. She smiled and nodded at Cinder, her right hand grasping the knife on the table she'd been using to cut her pancakes.

Cinder watched from the corner of her eye that Neo had grasped the knife in her dominate hand, "I'm glad. I realized this morning that day was Valentine's Day, and I just couldn't bare to leave a sweet woman like you with nothing. Especially since we hooked up last night." Cinder slowly reached for her gun on her leg.

Neo shook her head with a grin, as if saying that it wasn't a big deal. She slowly turned the knife upwards in her hand holding the blade between her thumb and pointer finger.

Here we go. Cinder thought, realizing she underestimated Neopolitan.

Bring it on, Cinder Fall. Neo thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension I didn't mean to write.


	8. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features my Spicecream RWBaby, Chip Fall!

Cinder let out a happy sigh as she slipped further down into her bath tub, enjoying the hot water relieve the tension of her sore muscles. She enjoyed quiet moments to herself in her busy life. She loved her wife and her son, but the stress was always eating away at her, and with Neo away on a mission, Cinder was left to tend their chaotic gremlin on her own.

"Mama!"

Speaking of her son, Cinder opened her right eye to see Chip running into the bathroom cupping something in his hands.

Chip was a tan-skinned seven year old boy, with bright amber eyes, the right side of his hair was brown, the left side was pink. He was energetic and very out-spoken.

"That was a short nap," Cinder yawned, ruffling his hair with her hand, "What happened?"

"Mama! Mama!" Chip bounced up and down, with his hands cupped over his mouth. Cinder immediately realized something was wrong. Chip was speaking with a lisp.

Cinder sat up in the tub, fear and angry clouding her mind as her son spoke, "Dear gods, what did you do?" She asked.

"I woke up and I went downstairs to get some ice cream, and I slipped on the stairs, and I knocked out my tooth!" Chip showed his left hand, in the palm was a small baby tooth with a bit on blood on it. He smiled and showed that he knocked out one of his two front teeth.

Cinder jumped up and grabbed her son, leaving her bath and her towel in the bathroom as she ran to help Chip. Once she got him an icepack for his mouth, she wrapped herself up in her bathrobe.

Chip tiptoed his way back into the bathroom where Cinder sat with her back to him, draining the water out of the tub. "Mama?" He asked, his lip quivering, both in sadness and in pain, "Are you mad at me?"

Cinder turned to face him, smiling at him softly, "Of course not. Teeth fall out, I was just worried you got more hurt."

"Can I get ice cream?" He asked, brightly.

"No." Cinder said sternly, "You know the rule. No ice cream before dinner. Besides, your Mommy doesn't want you eating ice cream everyday."

"Is Mommy the boss of you?" Chip asked, smiling slyly.

"Of course not!" Cinder scoffed, facing her son and pulling him into her arm, tickling his sides, "Who told you that?"

"Mommy!" Chip laughed, batting at his mother's hand with his own.

"Mommy and I are partners," Cinder told him, "We work together. She's not in charge of me, and I am not in charge of her."

"Then I can have ice cream?" Chip asked, eyes shining.

"Roman Chip Fall, I already told you 'no.' If you ask me again, I'll take Mr. Cuddlesworth for the night." Cinder playfully threatened her son's best friend and stuffed animal.

"Mr. Cuddlesworth, run!" Chip screamed happily, trying to escape his mother's grasp, "The scary Maiden is coming!"


End file.
